Pokemon: Fire and Ice
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: Soon after Ash and his friends visit a new town, they meet a new friend. But soon after, panic quickly escalates. Can Serena and Su stop arguing? Or will their anger know no bounds? Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Su belongs to Jenifer on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't really sure what to name this story at first but then I came up with Pokemon: Ice and Fire because I think it sounds cool and because it sort of just fits in with the story's theme. I hope you Poke-fans enjoy! :3**

It was a calm, cool summer night and Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Pikachu were at the Dragon Festival, while staying in Ching Shi Town. "This is really fun!" Bonnie cheered, dancing to the lively music. 'I wonder where are we gonna stay when the festival's over?' Ash wondered while having a snack. "pika!" Pikachu said, running over to an Eevee nearby. "Eevee?" it said, staring at Pikachu. "Pikaaaa." Pikachu said, introducing himself (I think Ash's Pikachu is male). "Eevee..." Eevee said, nuzzling it's head against Ash's hand. Ash laughed a bit, stroking it's head. "Eevee...?" a girl's voice called out, softly. Ash looked in the direction of the voice. A girl with pale skin, brown eyes, black hair and a sleeveless red Chinese dress walked over. "ah, there you are...!" she said, happily. "oh hi, is this Eevee yours?" Ash asked, wondering if this was the Eevee the 10 year old was calling for. "oh why, yes it is." she said. "I'm Ash, what's your name?" Ash asked. "Su." she replied. "nice to meet you Su." Ash said. "there you are Ash..!" Bonnie said, apparently needing to sit down. "Oh Su, these are my friends. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and of course you already met Pikachu." Ash said, laughing a bit. "nice to meet you all...! I hope you're enjoying the festival." Su said. "definitely..! I just loooove the outfits!" Serena said. "I'm glad to hear that- is that a Sylveon?" Su asked, curiously, instantly recognizing the fairy type evolved Eevee by Serena's side. "yeah, it evolved some time ago." Serena said. Su nodded, clearly amazed. Some time of eating and dancing during the festival later, it was late. "that was fun...!" Su said. "Yeah, wow it's so late I could fall asleep right now..." Clemont said, sleepily. "I know a hotel you all can stay at if that's alright." Su suggested. "that'd be great..!" Ash said.

-At the hotel-

"So *yawn* how many Pokemon do you have already?" Clemont asked, almost asleep. "I only have Eevee and Pancham..." Su said, softly. "that sounds nice.." Serena said. Eventually, after a tiring conversation, everyone was asleep.

-the next day-

Eevee was the first to wake up. It noticed some sort of large mark just below Su's eye. "Eev...?" it said softly, as to not wake it's trainer. It ran it's paw across the mark gently, making Su flinch in her sleep. 'did that hurt...?' Eevee wondered. (p.s I think that Pokemon can think like People can in a way but idk I'm just theorizing here) Pikachu woke up and wondered why everyone was still sleeping so he looked out the window and there were still stars in the sky. It was really early in the morning so the Pokemon just decided to head back to bed. About five hours later, everyone was awake and dressed in proper clothing. Clemont glanced at Su and noticed the same scar Eevee saw before. 'should I ask about it...? I don't want to sound rude...' he pondered in his mind. "Hey Su, what's that...?" Ash asked. Clemont put his hand on his forehead in annoyance. "oh... a-an accident when I was younger... A Houndoom attacked me and that's all I can remember..." Su said, her tone sounding a bit more quiet than before. "oh..." Bonnie said, looking sad. "But that was years ago. Anyway... what do you all want to do today?" Su asked. "Are there any Gyms around here?" Clemont asked. "hm... um..." Su was stuck, normally she knew this town like the back of her hand but truth be told, she had no idea where the gym was. "I'm not sure... there should be one a few miles from here, if I remember correctly." she responded. "hm.. makes sense." Serena said, not actually paying attention very much.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this :3 Leave a review and tell me what you thought about this if you want.**


	2. Starting out fresh

**Before we begin, I just want to give you guys a warning, this chapter will be covering some deep subjects such as depression, death of a close friend, and such. So if that makes you triggered in any way, I wouldn't suggest reading this chapter, also I was informed that Miette from XY's voice actress had passed away sometime in 2016 but I'm not completely sure if it was some sort of hoax or not (if I could get more info on this subject that'd be great) however if she did indeed pass away, R.I.P Maggie McDowell, you will be missed. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Su was looking through a scrapbook she kept in her backpack, however Bonnie noticed something was wrong. "Su, what's the matter?" she asked. "o-oh... nothing..." Su insisted. She lied, she was very depressed because a close friend of her's died sometime ago but she didn't want anybody to know. "You guys hungry?" Ash asked. "yeah! let's go!" Bonnie insisted, dragging Clemont and Su out the door. (poor Clemont lol XD) A picture had slipped out from the pages of the scrapbook and Serena took a quick glance at it. The photo showed Su and Miette hugging and laughing. 'that's strange... why would she have a picture of Miette?' Serena wondered. "Serena! c'mon!" Ash called. "c-coming!" Serena said, dashing out the door.

Bonnie stood next to Su and held her hand because she was wondering why she was so sad before and wanted to help out. "Hm.. you haven't been acting like your usual self for a while, something on your mind?" Clemont asked. Serena grew slightly jealous now, because nobody was paying attention to what she was about to say. "um... I guess there's one thing I'd like to talk about..." Su said. "I'm listening." Clemont replied. "um... *sigh* a close friend of mine died a while ago, I'm not sure how she died, but one of her Pokemon just came over to my house one morning and told me that she died..." Su explained, on the verge of tears. "oh... I'm sorry to hear about that... But I'm sure there's nothing a good lunch can't help." Clemont said, smiling. "I guess you're right." Su said.

'close friend died... wait, Miette seemed like a best friend to her in that photo... did Miette die..? hm. at least she can't bother me about Ash anymore...' Serena thought silently to herself. At the restaurant, everyone filled their empty stomachs before heading out to find a gym. "there it is!" Bonnie said. "huh.. Good eye Bonnie..!" Ash said, entering the building a moment after. "someone's in a rush.." Su said, seemingly amused. Serena grew a bit jealous now. A platform from the ceiling lowered, and the leader stepped down from it.

"Hello. I seek worthy opponents to challenge. Are you up for a challenge?" Leader Seng asked. "yeah. I'll do it." Ash said, looking determined.

"Prepare yourself then..!" Send said, sending out Vulpix. "Go Greninja!" Ash called. "Gre Greninja!" Greninja said. "Vulpix, use flame thrower!" Seng called. "Vuuul!" Vulpix fired flame thrower and it didn't really affect Greninja too much. "Greninja use water gun!" Ash called. Greninja shit Vulpix with water gun and since fire types were weak to water types Vulpix was down after three hits. "Go Charmeleon!" Seng called, releasing said Pokemon. "Greninja use water pulse!" Ash said.

Greninja used water pulse and it hit the opposing Charmeleon but then Greninja fainted after a few more hits. "Go Pikachu! Pikachu use spark!" Ash called.

Pikachu then used spark on Charmeleon and won after two more hits. Clemont, Bonnie, Su, and Serena cheered for Ash's victory. "my... that WAS impressive... I present you with this." Seng, handed Ash a badge with a flame and a spark on it. "alright!" Ash cheered. "pika pi!" Pikachu said, happily. "way to go Ash!" Serena said. "heh, thanks Serena." Ash said, causing Serena to blush slightly, much to Su's irritation. "oh, our time here is up... We should head back to Lumiose City." Clemont said. Serena sighed with relief.

"Su do you wanna come?" Bonnie chirped. Serena's heart stopped, she was praying to Arceus that she'd say no, but boy was she wrong. "I'd love to, Bonnie..!" Su said, smiling. "yaaay!" Bonnie cheered. "we'll meet you at the station in an hour." Ash said. "see you later!" Clemont said, waving a bit. "pika!" Pikachu said. An hour later, Su arrived at the station just as the train arrived. "y-you ready?" Serena asked, trying to not be mad. "mhm!" Su skipped happily onto the train, sitting next to Ash. Serena growled a bit and just sat in the back with Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne.

Later that evening, the five arrived back in Lumiose City and were a bit tired from the long trip. "We should get some rest." Clemont said. "yeah, I could fall asleep right here..." Ash said. 'well Miette... I did it, I'm finally getting started on my Pokemon journey with my friends. I miss you...' Su thought deep in her mind. "goodnight guys." Serena said.

 **A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to tell me what you think. Also I wanted to get this message across: If you spread false rumors about a popular or famous person dying or something similar, you can get in a lot of trouble for that now and a lot of people will call you out on spreading false rumors. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this update :D**


End file.
